It's all your fault, Sasuke
by Miss-Kawaii-XOXO
Summary: What are you talking about Ino? Of course I love him; am going to marry him today-" But she stopped when she saw Ino shaking her head "I am not talking about Daisuke, I talking about Sasuke"She started biting her lips, as she nodded her head. SASUSAKU


Disclaimer-no-jutsu: I wish to be a ninja but i don't own Naruto, lives in a normal apartment, still don't own Naruto, go to school (which is total boring), and don't own Naruto, Satisfied??

This is my newest one-shot XP, I know I should be writing Love-per-hour what can I do, this Idea have been inside my head for AGES!

Well i hope you enjoy it and remember to review later Okay?? -Sends a lee-like grin with a good-guy pose-

This One-shot is dedicated to my partner in crime_** (****Loveisgood) **_I hope you like it xD

* * *

"Your mission is a B-rank mission, Sasuke. All you have to do is escort Daisuke, a noble from the rain country to Konoha, not only that but, You have to stay with him and protect him with your life for quiet a while, Got it?" said the Hokage as she read the whole scroll for Sasuke.

"Hn" he answered her.

She looked at him for a few seconds and said "I will take that as a yes", he took the scroll from her and put it inside his pocket, since Sasuke is an ANBU member, this mission will be a piece of cake.

Yes, Sasuke was back to Konoha after defeating his brother, he knew the whole truth about his clan but he chose to be back to Konoha, to his family as they call themselves.

He exited the Hokage room after hearing the exact time for the mission "Tomorrow early morning" he reminded himself.

He walked to Icharaki (sp?) Ramen where he knew his teammate, Naruto, will be there, as he entered the stand he found Naruto eating ramen as usual, beside him was, Sakura looking at him with a smile on her face, it really took her a long time to get used to him eating like that, but she soon got used to it.

Naruto was telling Sakura a story of his latest mission, "And then, I made a kage buushin (Sp?) to get behind him..." From the look on Sakura face, she was trying to find a way to end the conversation, probably she got some work to do but she couldn't.

"OUCH!!"

both Naruto and Sakura looked at Sasuke, Naruto started yelling

"WHAT WITH YOU HITTING ME? HUH? YOU DON'T KNOW THAT I WILL BE THE HOKAGE ONE DAY…AND ONE DAY YOU WILL BE BEGG-"

Sasuke wasn't listening to him at all, he found himself gazing at the sky, like it was the most interesting thing in the whole world.

Naruto saw Sasuke looking at the sky completely ignoring him "YAAA OIII, LISTEN TO ME" and he kept on and on.

Sakura got enough of Naruto chit-chat and hit him on the head telling him "Will you keep your voice down? You are giving me a headache"

Naruto rubbed his head and grinned at Sakura, who sent a sigh in annoyance.

Naruto sat down again and started eating again, both Sasuke and Sakura looked at him surprised and thought at the same time _'how much can he eat?'_

Naruto stopped eating and looked at Sasuke "Ne, do you have a mission tomorrow? cause if you don't, I might get to kick your ass"

Sasuke looked at him and pulled off the scroll from his pocket,the one he got earlier from the Hokage, that caused Naruto to frown.

"Damn, I thought I got my chance to beat you in front of everyone"

Sasuke looked at him and then said "Hn" Naruto looked up at him and said "TEME!"

"Dobe"

Naruto eyebrow started to twitch, he stood up from the chair and looked at Sasuke, glaring at him eye by the eye "Look if you want me to beat you then I don't have any problem to do it right now!!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and said "You're on"

Sakura was between them but she just had enough by sending a sigh _'Same scenario everyday'._

_-_

_-_

**After Three Days (time: 12:00 PM)**

Sasuke had finally reached to the rain village after traveling for a whole three days, walking toward the appointed place, this wasn't his first time in the rain village, he had been here twice or thrice.

He sighed thinking at that the person he is suppose to protect, is he an arrogant spoiled person?, well that kept Sasuke thinking what kind of trouble will he be in because of him.

"You must be Sasuke"

Sasuke looked behind him at the source of the voice and saw an old man with white hair, Sasuke assumed that he will be at his sixties or more if it wasn't impossible, Sasuke nodded his head as an answer for the old man question, the old man smiled and said "I'm Sora, Daisuke's Father" Sasuke just nodded his head in respect.

Then Sora looked behind him when he heard the door of the palace been open followed by Sasuke's eyes, a person came outside, and he looks a little bit like Sasuke, black hair, back eyes,but with a tan skin.

Daisuke looked at Sasuke for a second, then he flashed a smile at Sasuke.

"Hey" he said flashing a grin, Sasuke looked at him and then 'hned' Sora looked at Daisuke and said "Daisuke, Sasuke will be the one who will escort you to Konoha, and then you can find your long lost bride" Sasuke looked at Sora,who was smiling at his son for a while _'bride?'_

But he ignored the whole thing; it wasn't his mission to know who he will marry, he just wants to finish this stupid mission.

Daisuke looked at Sasuke one more time grinning as he said "thanks for coming, I hope I won't be annoying you, Sasuke-san"

Sasuke looked at him and then said "Hn" _'You will'_

"Let's go" he started walking away, after a few minutes he felt the presences of Daisuke behind him, it's going to be one hell trip.

-

-

half a day had passed when they reached the border of the rain village, not a single conversation happened between them, Sasuke could sense the silent and Daisuke failed attempt to open a conversation with Sasuke.

Taking a glance at him, Sasuke was taller than him by few inches, he sighed about the thought that he has to protect him for quiet a while.

Being an ANBU meant having S or A rank mission, but if Sasuke have to put for this mission it's rank then it would be better to be a C-rank mission not B, B meant in Sasuke's point of view, is hunting an S-rank person, or it can be gathering information from an enemy area, but babysitting someone is not a B-rank mission, and he means it.

"Umm-" His thought line was broken by Daisuke's voice, Sasuke knew it was coming right now or later; it was clear that Daisuke wasn't the type of person who like to be calm and listen to the sound of silent, So as an answer Sasuke looked at him, as if his telling him to continue his question which was a big mistake, Daisuke looked at him and asked while smiling.

"You're from Konoha, so how is it there?" Sasuke looked at the sky before answering Daisuke with a simple answer "You will see by yourself".

Daisuke got it now, Sasuke wasn't a kind of person who talks a lot.

But Daisuke was quiet the opposite, Sasuke sensed that Daisuke got the message, So it will be easy for Sasuke to finish his mission quickly and he won't be bothered by him and his many questions.

-

-

It only took them another two days to reach Konoha, Sasuke learned some things about Daisuke, he was a person who was looking forward to meet his childhood friend which was a girl. He said after knowing her more, he is going to propose to her, Sasuke didn't bother himself to ask who or what; he is going to baby-sit him for the long time so he will know who is Daisuke old friend, as if he care.

Just thinking about babysitting him and his-soon-to-be-wife, is something that caused Sasuke a headache, but there is something Sasuke didn't get it, on their way to Konoha, they only fought some rouge ninja, once, not some people wanting to kill Daisuke '_What the hell with this mission?'_ , sighing for the hundred time, what with the Hokage giving him lame mission…?

"Sasuke-san, do you know where does...?"

'_Wait, what did he said?' _Sasuke looked at him as quickly as possible "What?" he asked

Daisuke was surprised by Sasuke's reaction, but he repeated his question again "Do you know where Haruno Sakura lives?"

If Sasuke was eating something he will totally throw it up, "Sakura?" he asked trying not to be surprised and he managed to, Daisuke flashed a smile before nodding his head as a yes.

Sending a fake cough, Sasuke started walking followed by Daisuke who is still looking at Sasuke in question trying to find the answer for his question.

"Aa" he answered his question, wanting to say one more thing he was dumped by a high scream.

"TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! OIII SASUKE!!"

Sasuke rubbed his forehead before looking at the only person who could possibly scream like that,after a few seconds he looked behind him.

Yup, he was right it was Naruto running back from his mission.

His flashy grin on his face, waving his hand like a manic, he seems to be happy that he met Sasuke.

"YO!" he said with a grin as he stopped in front of him and Daisuke.

"Hn" Naruto ignored him and looked Daisuke.

Naruto poked Sasuke's arm and asked "Who is he?"

"Daisuke"

Naruto gaped, he looked scared and surprised, Sasuke looked at him with confusion and annoyance at the same time "What?" he asked in really annoyed tone.

"Sasuke, my buddy I always knew that you were gay, but you don't have to choose someone innocent like him" he whispered to him while putting his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

...

Big Mistake, Naruto

...

Leaving Naruto facing his whole life video in front of his eyes after the violence he got from Sasuke. Sasuke started walking away followed by Daisuke, who looked so confused

-

-

**After 5 minutes:**

"YO!! Sasuke" Said THE only Hatake Kakashi as he poofed in front of them, _'Why does everyone show now?!'_

"I am busy…" He said leaving Kakashi with his… book, but before Sasuke can walk any farther, he felt Kakashi hand on his shoulder, glancing over his shoulder, he looked at Kakashi,

"I heard it from Naruto"

"It's my mission" he quickly corrected Naruto misunderstanding.

Kakashi looked up from his book, then he smile or what it seems to be a smile from under the mask.

"I knew that all the time, I was kidding only" then he poofed away after giving some lame excuse.

_"Yeah right, you knew about it"_

"Let's go" he said putting his hands into his pockets, Daisuke can only nod his head and then follow Sasuke.

Walking away, Sasuke can't believe when he is going to finish his mission so he can kill Naruto in a proper way.

it was a mere minutes when they both reached Sakura's house, stopping a little far away. Daisuke looked at Sakura's door, before asking.

"Is this Sakura-chan house?" Sasuke gave the slightest nod, Daisuke smiled and said a quick 'thank you' before running toward Sakura's house.

Since…and Since Sasuke mission is to look after Daisuke, which Sasuke calls Babysitting someone, he leaned on the closest tree branch, looking at Daisuke talking with Sakura.

Sakura opened the door with a confuse look on her face when she saw Daisuke, even without looking at Daisuke, Sasuke could guess that he was grinning while telling her who he was.

Shock appeared all over Sakura face, quickly she hugged him, Sasuke was looking at all that with a weird feeling, he really didn't knew what.

So they were talking and talking and talking and laughing.

…

It has been ten minutes and they are still talking, while Sasuke is thinking of the 20th way to kill Naruto, he glanced at them, questioning himself, who talks on the door? Oh right, them…

Taking some glance at them...

…

Now looking at them...

…

Now he is staring at them

…

Soon changed into a glare at Daisuke.

This is getting awkward; That Daisuke is talking to Sakura and she laughing with a blush on her cheeks at what he said… not to mention that she hugged at first.

_'She is laughing, she can't be laughing with him, he's such asshole, she should be laughing with me only'_

_'__WAIT, from where that thought came?'_

Shaking his head to forget that 'WEIRD' thought, he kept looking at Daisuke making sure he won't hurt her or say anything that could hurt her because

_'I will never forgave him and I will hunt him down'_

_'………………………………………………'_

_'…Forget it.'_

-

-

One hour passed by when Daisuke got out of Sakura house laughing, Sakura smiled and hit him on his head, she had invited him inside her house after the first ten minutes.

And Sasuke…I mean poor Sasuke was still looking at them, but this time he was shining his kunai.

Wait…he polished it for the 100th time.

When Sakura Finally closed her door, Sasuke jumped down from the tree to meet that Daisuke guy, AGAIN.

If you are asking why Sasuke didn't step in Sakura house?

Because that stupid arrogant jerk wanted to meet Sakura alone…

…Why Sasuke hate him this much?

He really don't have any slightest idea…maybe because he was jealous, WAIT

SASUKE CAN NEVER BE JEALOUS, AND I MEAN NEVER!!

…or that what he thinks.

-

-

"Really, Sasuke-san, I can't believe that Sakura-Chan has become the beautiful, not that I mean she was ugly before…a-"

When will he start noticing that Sasuke wasn't answering him anything?

It was getting more like Sasuke was about to punch him and tell him to 'shut the hell up', sending an anonymous sigh, wishing that he will notice a little or to shut up

"And then we talked about-"

…

_'__when will he stop?'_

"You know? That she is a strongest medical person in Konoha-"

…

'_No really? as if I don't know that'_

To Sasuke the time has stopped when he heard Daisuke say this

"And then I asked her on a **date** tomorrow and she said yes"

Sasuke quickly turned his face around to look at Daisuke's eyes, he was telling the truth…

…

…

…

Sasuke now officially hate Daisuke, and he don't have the slightest idea why.

-

-

-

Again Sasuke is wondering why in hell he should look after that Daisuke guy?

_'Yeah, right the mission.'_

So, he's currently looking at that Daisuke guy who is knocking Sakura's door for he's so-called-date.

While waiting Sasuke remembered the conversation with the Hokage.

**Flash back**

_Knock Knock_

_A lame 'come in' was heard from inside the room_

_Sasuke opened the door to be looking at pile of papers, papers and papers._

"_WHATTTT?" A voice was heard from behind those piles of papers_

"_It's about my mission" He said plainly, suddenly arms stretch out of no where, and throw the papers away._

"_What Uchiha? You didn't like the mission?" She said with a tease with her voice_

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, 'so she knew'_

"_You knew?"_

"_OF COURSE, I am the Hokage after all"_

"_Then why me?" he asked with a plain tone_

_The Hokage shrugged and said "I don't know, maybe because I don't want Sakura to marry him, and you are the only one left without a mission"_

_He just stared at her and hn-ed before leaving the room.  
_

**End Flash back**

So now here he is, looking at Sakura, who looked beautiful in a dress other than her usual, she was wearing a baby blue dress that reached to be above her knee a little, she was smiling, and she looked like an angel.

Looking at her date, which Sasuke wanted to murder without any reason, Daisuke was wearing a black suit, which didn't look good on him.

Activating shariange , he could read their lips, **"You look beautiful" that was Daisuke**

**"Thank you, your not looking bad yourself" she said to him, Daisuke flashed a grin before opening his arm for Sakura "Shall we?"**

**She giggled before accepting his offer.**

Sasuke was burning inside, still not knowing why, he just wished he could kill that Daisuke guy right now.

He kept following masking his chakra from Sakura, just in case.

As they sat in the most expensive restaurant, Sasuke was still reading their lips.

**"You shouldn't invite me here..." she said in a sweet voice, (or that was Sasuke can assume)**

**Daisuke wasn't listening to her, he was just looking at her, a faint red reached to her cheeks "What?" she asked him**

**Daisuke shrugged in answer and said "Nothing, it just you look like an angel to me"**

Gritting his teeth, Nothing can stop Sasuke from killing him right now, NOTHING!

except one thing,

Sakura.

**"Uhh...i really don't know what to say, Daisuke" she was blushing more and more. Daisuke flashed a smirk, copying Sasuke's smirk, he reached to hold her hands, trailing his fingers with her.**

**blushing more and more, she really didn't know what to say, he looked at her, still with Sasuke's smirk on his face "you don't have to say anything, being here with me is more than enough to me, it's like being in heaven to me"**

_'HEAVEN, I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT HELL IS GOING TO LOOK LIKE!!'_

Wait, he started to shook his head, one more time after another.

Why is he acting like this and when did he start acting so protective and possessive?

thinking about it, Since Daisuke started talking to Sakura, he was feeling weird.

Whenever Daisuke did something with Sakura, he start to get mad, so you can say he is jealous but Sasuke will never admit it.

Whenever Daisuke makes Sakura blush, he start to protest saying that he is the only one who can make Sakura blush.

In small concept.

Sasuke eyes went wide when he knew the answer.

In a small concept:

_**...**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke is in Love with Haruno Sakura**_

He started to shook his head one more time after another, _'It can't be'_

Sakura is a close friend to him, he can't love her.

looking at the couple who was sitting at the table.

...

Her green eyes where you can be lost in it.

...

Her unique hair color, but you can't help but to admire it.

...

Her smile, which make your day.

...

Her laugh which can make you smile when you don't want to.

...

Everything about her is Perfect

...

She's an angel fallen from Heaven to save him from his hell.

...

He can't ignore it anymore, it's real

His feeling for Sakura is real, except

_**He's not in Love with her.**_

...

_**He's TOTALLY in love with her.**_

-

-

**After few days:**

After discovering his feeling, he was confused, he didn't know what to do, but one thing is sure.

He will not allow Daisuke to marry **HIS** Sakura

Each day, Daisuke would ask Sakura to go out with him on a date, and Sasuke can't help it but to watch them, talking and laughing, one thing Sasuke is thankful for is Sakura didn't allow Daisuke to kiss her, she would kiss him on the cheek but not on the lips.

But comparing his time with Sakura, and Daisuke with Sakura, Daisuke spent with her whole day while Sasuke on the other hand, rarely met with her.

...

So now here they are, walking in the park when it's already midnight, the only light they got is the moon light, activating his shariange was a habit Sasuke has got used to it every time the two went out together.

**"I think I should go, it's getting late and I have a mission tomorrow" She said to him with a nervousness in her voice, Daisuke looked at her with a soft eyes and said "Then why are you nervous about, I just want to ask you something and all what you have to do is answer me yes or no, though I will feel sad if you said no"**

_'he won't' _Sasuke started to hate the idea in his mind, wishing that his thought is totally wrong, HE can't do it not now.

**They started walking till they reached under a Sakura tree, Daisuke stopped Sakura close to the tree, and kneed down holding Sakura's hand in his hand.**

**"Haruno Sakura, you have been always a great person to me, I always loved you, so-"  
**

**"Da-Daisuke?"**

**"So will you honor me and to be by my side for the rest of your life?"**

"DAMN!" he hit the closest thing to him, causing his hand to bleed, "Say, no Sakura, say no" he started hope that his voice could reach to her, hoping that she will say no.

**"I...I really don't know what to say"he kissed the palm of her hand and said "Say yes, and let me make you happy for the rest of your life" she started shaking her head, Daisuke frowned and said "Is-Is it a no?"**

**Shaking her head one more time, "What is it, Sakura?" She let go of his hand, holding both of her hands close to her chest and said "It's just all of the sudden, I need some time to think" he kissed her hand one more time as he stood up "Alright, I will hold my propose till you return from your mission, Fair enough?" she nodded her head in agreement, he hold his arm to her "So, Am I allow to get you home?" She smiled to him, he smile back before taking her back to her house.**

_'He doesn't know anything about Sakura, She just smiled to him a fake one' _He kept looking at the spot where Sakura stood, he can't leave it like that, he just can't.

That was his last thought before he started walking away

-

-

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Naruto grin started to become bigger and bigger when he saw Sakura, but on the other hand Sakura seems to be lost in her thoughts, but she finally realized where she was with the help of Naruto.

"Ohayo, Naruto...Sasuke-kun" She looked at the two before taking a seat between the two.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan" came Naruto answer

"Ohayo" came Sasuke's answer, Sakura seems to be lost one more time and Naruto seems to notice that too, "SAKURA-CHAN?" he started waving his hand in front of her face, back to reality she looked at Naruto apologizing about her behavior and her day dreaming, "What's the matter, Sakura-chan?"

She looked at Naruto for a few seconds before sighing, both Sakura and Sasuke knew everything about Naruto, and one of those things, is he never drop any subject without knowing the whole truth.

"Daisuke proposed to me yesterday"

"WHAT?!" he was in state of shock, how could he ask Sakura to marry him, "And what did you say to him?" she sent another sigh before answering him "I told him, I need some time to think about it, so he gave me time till I get my mission complete, then I have to tell him my answer"

Naruto started grinning at the idea he got "Then say 'no' to him, you don't want to marry him right?" she shook her head in disagreement "I don't know, Naruto, I really don't know" the shiny grin disappeared out of Naruto's face "What do you mean you don't know, you don't love him do you?"

Biting her lips, she stayed silent "You don't love him right Sakura-chan?" doubt started to creep into Naruto voice he even started doubting his idea, _'maybe she love him'_

_'maybe she love him'_

_'maybe she love him'_

_'She'_

_'Love'_

_'Him'_

_'Him'_

_'Him not me'_

Thoughts started to creep into Sasuke's mind, he was get angrier by each second pass, he hated everything.

He hated the Hokage for giving him this stupid mission.

He hated Daisuke for loving Sakura.

He hated Sakura for letting him fall in love with her, him and Daisuke.

He hated himself for being such a stupid person and for not realizing his feeling about Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun?" there was a voice calling him for his thoughts, he quickly glared at the owner of the voice and said in a harsh tone "What?"

Big mistake, Sasuke

"G-Gomen, i just wanted to ask you something" his eyes widened at his mistake, but he couldn't say anything as she quickly stood up "Where are you going, Sakura-chan?" It was Naruto's turn to ask.

"I am going to tell my answer to Daisuke, now" she started to walk away but to stop before exiting the place.

"Sasuke-kun?"

he looked at her, into her dark green eyes "I just wanted to tell you, that I wont disturb you any more with my silly question"

realization hit Sasuke, _'She won't'_

before he can say anything. She left him.

She left him, stepping out of his life.

He was in a state of shock, not noticing Naruto who hold the collar of his shirt "SASUKE!!" he said in angry tone, Sasuke couldn't say anything, he felt empty when he heard her say those words.

"It's all your fault, SASUKE!"

"..."

"ANSWER ME GOD DAMMIT"

"...w..."

"What?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? HUH? THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT"

"THERE IS ONE THING"

"WHAT?"

"TELL HER YOU LOVE HER!"

"..."

He released Sasuke's collar "Tell her you love her, tell her that you care about her"

"I don't love her" he muttered in a low tone, Naruto stared at him and said "Lair"

Sasuke looked at him in confuse.

"You love her..."

"...She doesn't love me anymore" There, he said it.

"She's a lair too"

"SHE SAID IT TO ME"

**Flash back:**

_"I really don't know how to start this, Sasuke-kun"_

_He just stood there looking at her, why would she call him in a time like this?_

_"I just realized that i don't love you, it was just a mere crush"_

_he looked at her, and she smiled at him, "That's it, I just wanted to clear this thing, so can...we stay friends and team-mate?"_

_"Hn"_

**End flash back**

Naruto looked at Sasuke for a second, before swapping his gaze some where else "You know?"

"..."

"At that day, she came to me crying and when i asked her what is the matter, she ran to me hugging me and muttering few things"

"..."

"She said she still love you, and all what she said to you was a lie, she just wish for you to live without anything burdening you"

His eyes widened, he don't know what to do, what to say

"Sasuke, you need to solve this quick, you need to tell her what you think about her"

he shook his head

"She has already chosen her life, and she chose to step out of my life, so I will step out of her life" he stood up walking away.

"You can't run away from your emotion, Sasuke" he told him as he exited the place.

_'I know'_

He step out of the place, leaving everything behind, everything.

-

-

**After three weeks:**

Three weeks has passed without the slightest idea where Sasuke is...

That day when he left Icharaki, Neither Naruto nor Sakura saw him after that.

Each time they ask about him, he was either on a mission or outside the village, Sakura didn't care about it so much, the farther Sasuke was from her, the more easier for her to marry Daisuke.

But Naruto on the other hand tried to follow him and to get on a mission with him, but either Sasuke or the Hokage refuse the whole idea, it seems that Sasuke has asked the Hokage for a favor to not allow anyone from his team-mate on a mission with him, and he also asked her to make someone else other than him protect Daisuke.

One day left for the wedding, The whole village is talking about the wedding, Daisuke and Sakura, they seems to be perfect as everyone were saying.

he heard everything as he was walking back from his mission, people were talking about the huge wedding that is going to happen tomorrow, he ignored everything about Sakura and Daisuke.

As he was about to step inside his house, he saw a letter, he took it and opened it when he entered the living room.

It was an invitation to Sakura's wedding, in it there was a letter.

_Sasuke-ku..:_

_I know you ha..e been busy for the pa..t three weeks, .. but I would lo..e that will come into m.. wedding_..

_Sakura.._

It was short, but there were a few letter missing...

they weren't missing, they were washed away.

She was crying, she wrote it while she was crying.

...

...

_'Tomorrow, everything will change'_

-

-

**The next day:**

"Oh, FOREHEAD, you look so adorable" Said Ino as she watched her 21-year old friend wearing her wedding dress, Sakura looked at her asking her if she was sure

"Oh, come on, Sakura, you really look beautiful" said Tenten as she watched her friend, beside her Hinata who nodded her head in agreement.

Sakura bit her lips and said "You know? I am not sure if I want to marry Daisuke" Ino walked toward Sakura, and wiped her tears that seems to fall without her notice.

"Sakura"

Sakura looked at Ino as she asked her those words "Do you love him?"

"What are you talking about Ino? Of course I love him; am going to marry him today-" But she stopped when she saw Ino shaking her head "I am not talking about Daisuke, I talking about Sasuke"

She started biting her lips, forcing herself to stop the tears from falling down.

"Do you?"

She nodded her head, "I-I thought, W-when I said to him that- that I hate him, my feeling for him will change, but it didn't, yesterday I saw him with the Hokage, every feeling I got for him came back to me"

"I LOVE HIM, INO, I LOVE HIM" she throw her arms around her friend crying, Ino patted her back telling her that "Everything will be fine"

Sakura laughed as she shook her head, "No, nothing will be fine, Today I am going to marry Daisuke and tomorrow am going to leave Konoha, so nothing will be fine"

"Sakura..." she didn't knew what to say, they stayed like this until Sakura got up and looked at Ino with a smile "Come on, I need to get ready for my wedding" she left the room

"Sakura..."

-

-

"Today we are all gathered here..." the priest started his speech, Naruto took a seat looking around, there was Kakashi, Anko, Tusande, everyone else, but only one person is missing, Sasuke.

But there were a few things that confused Naruto, first of all

Tusande, she was protesting about Sakura marrying someone and leaving Konaha, she never seems to be pleased, but today she is smirking.

Also Sakura's parents, they didn't approve about their daughter leaving Konaha, but now they are smiling.

he shrugged, _'maybe Sakura-chan convinced them as she convinced me'_

**Flash back:**

_"What do you mean you are leaving the day after the marriage?" he started to protest._

_Sakura started laughing, "Don't worry, Naruto, I will always write to you, everyday, how's that?"_

_"B-But..."_

_"Ohh, Naruto" She hugged him and said "I can always come here, you know?"_

_"P-Promise?" he seems to be like a little child when he asked her that way._

_She smiled the sweetest smile she could managed "Promise..."_

**End Flash back**

The song started, Sakura started walking toward her soon-to-be-hasband.

"We are all gathered here..."

he kept on, and there were still no sign of Sasuke.

Finally it came to the vows.

"Does anyone here disagree about the marriage, speak now or be silent forever"

...

...

...

...

...

"I do"

Everybody turned around except Sakura, she can recognize his voice anywhere.

It was him, Sasuke.

"And do you have a reason?"

Sasuke started walking toward the priest, all the eyes were looking at him, except the Hokage who her smirk got wider and wider.

He handed the priest a scroll, who he quickly opened it.

Sasuke stood between Daisuke and Sakura, Sakura could see what he was wearing, a black suit, it suits him very much.

It was only few minutes, the priest was still reading the scroll.

but to Sakura it felt like it were hours.

then he finally spoke...

...

...

...

"This marriage is officially canceled"

"WHAT?" everyone started to protest, even Sakura who was surprised, she looked at Sasuke who was looking at the priest.

"WHY?" asked Daisuke, the priest handed Daisuke the scroll that Sasuke gave him.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"It seems that Haruno Sakura is already married to Uchiha Sasuke"

she was surprised, Everyone was surprised, except The Hokage and her parents.

She looked at her master and saw her smirk, the memory of yesterday got into her.

**Flash back:**

_Knock, knock_

_A slight 'come in' was heard, she entered the room, to find Sasuke talking to the Hokage._

_the Hokage looked at Sakura and said "Sakura, you forgot to sign you mission report"_

_Sakura was surprised; she never forget to sign her mission report, She started walking toward the Hokage's table, who handled her a pen._

_She signed it the scroll without reading it._

**End flash back**

Her mouth was slightly open, _'It can't be'_

She shook her head, _'It can't be'_

But it was the truth...

Sakura didn't forget to sign her report

the Hokage used that excuse to make her sign her marriage agreement.

Her marriage agreement to Sasuke.

...

...The scroll fell down Daisuke's hand, "D-Daisuke?"

He smiled at her and said "I always knew that you loved him"

her eyes went wide..."You seem to always to think about him, when I am around you"

"D-Daisuke?"

Daisuke turned to look at Sasuke, "You win, Sasuke" he left.

"Wait, DAISUKE-" before she can do anything, Sasuke has already caught her wrist, she looked at him trying to free her hand "LEAVE ME, SASUKE, LEAVE ME...PL-"

...

Sasuke had done the first thing he had in his mind.

He kissed her.

...

As the parted away, he looked at her and said "I love you"

"..."

"I love, Sakura, I love you" he said it one more time after the another

She couldn't hold it anymore, she thrown herself into Sasuke, who hold her tightly.

"YOU KNOW THAT I HATE YOU? I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!!"

He gave her a little squeeze and said "I know"

"BUT I CAN'T HELP IT, BUT TO LOVE YOU MORE!!"

He smirked, and hugged her more, he whispered to her "I know all of that, Sakura"

...

...

"I just know"

* * *

Finally it's done, took me a whole month and more to finish it...

I hope you loved it...

I really hope that you liked it PARTNER!!

Uhhh...Right

REVIEW and tell me what do you think of the story xP!!

--LOVE YOU ALL--

Miss-Kawaii-XOXO


End file.
